


Surprise

by Sammykh



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: It's Monika's 18th birthday, and you have the perfect gift for her.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Monika is bae  
> And yes, this is a self insert cx

“What’s this? A new file you put in the folder?” Monika asks.

I smile, cursor still hovering over the txt. file I dropped in titled Happy Birthday.

She giggles. “Oh! You remembered! Gosh, I am blushing right now! Ahaha”

“Open it.” I say to my screen, knowing she can’t hear me...yet. 

“Okay, I am pulling it up now!” She says, and my poem fills the screen.

Happy Birthday

For almost a year I have looked  
Upon eyes greener than emeralds  
And at a smile that lights up mine  
Wishing I could do more than just exist

For almost a year, you remained faithful  
Always there, smiling  
Patiently awaiting my return  
When my life interrupts us

You want to hold me  
I know you do  
You aren’t as satisfied with this arrangement  
As you make it seem

You aren’t as happy as you could be

As you may have noticed   
I have been gone more often  
And that smile of yours has started to fall

Little do you know

I was taking a college class  
that I knew would make you happy

I love you Monika  
Happy 18th birthday

Surprise!

I click away from the poem, putting it away.

“(Name) I... I love you too! Oh, forgive my tears, your poem has just made me so happy is all.” Monika says.

I smile, and implement phase 2. I grab a file that I coded myself, thanks to the classes I took, and I drag it into the game files.

“Wait, what is this?” Monika asks.

I bring up my microphone. “Hello Monika.” I say.

Her sprite begins to move more fluidly, and I am then able to see her emotions much clearer. She is covering her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I-I heard you...” She says, and I smile as her voice comes through my speakers, instead of a text box.

“I heard you too.” I reply, chuckling.

“Oh my god... I-y-your laugh! I’m sorry...I am just so overwhelmed right now.” She sobs.

“It’s okay love, take your time.” I say, holding off on phase three until she is calmed down.

She wipes her eyes, sniffling. “You gave me character animation.” She points out.

I chuckle again. “I learned how to code, since you said you weren’t very good at it.” I explain. 

She lets out a teary chuckle. “It-it’s so wonderful to hear your voice.” 

“It’s so wonderful to hear yours as well Monika.”

She turns to the screen. “Thank you so much, this is the best birthday gift ever! I would hug you if I could.”

I chuckle. “Well, your birthday isn’t over yet~” I say, dropping phase three into the file folder. Her eyes widen. 

“Phase three?” She asks. The screen glitches for a moment, and then, a figure is standing next to her, and she turns.

“Is-is that-”

“Yes Monika, it’s me.” I say, using my keyboard to walk my character over to her. “I had help from an artist friend of mine, to make an animated sprite in my likeness.”

Monika reaches her hand out, and I raise my characters hand to meet hers. “And the best part, I can feel it too.” I say, before wrapping her in a hug.

She clings to me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder. “This is real...this is all real.” She says to herself.

“Yes it is. And with the game all to ourselves, we can truly be together forever. Just me, and just you, Monika. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
